Folic acid, methotrexate and biopterin are the most prominent representatives of the pteridine group of compounds in relation to medicine and patient care. Deficiency of folic acid is a world-wide nutritional problem, Methotrexate is the most widely used cytotoxic chemotherapeutic agent for treatment of cancer, leukemia and certain non-neoplastic conditions. Defects in tetrahydro biopterin metabolism are associated with hereditary treatable mental deficiency and other metabolic abnormalities. The International Pteridine Symposia held every 4 years since 1952 provide forums for scientific interchange between chemists, biologists and clinicians working with these compounds. The Eighth Symposium will be held in Montreal in 1986. Among areas of emphasis at the meeting will be: production new compounds which may be useful in cancer and in treating some types of mental deficiency, clarification of metabolic pathways to aid in targetting biological intervention, molecular biology and control of enzymes which regulate cellular metabolism, and identification abnormal products of pterins in cancer and other conditions.